


James's Jeans

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sirius had just learned to ignore his first instinct and instead started to recognise the figure as Harry, not James.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	James's Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Sirius remembered the first Christmas he'd spent alone with his best mate. They were seventeen and Sirius had had a hard time taking his eyes off James as he stood on the stool using his wand to guide the decorations on the tree. James's parents weren't there for the night and Peter and Remus had other engagements.  
  
What had once been a plan to have a Marauder's bash had turned into an intimate affair for James and Sirius. Nothing happened that night, of course, but Sirius had still not forgotten the way James's arse looked in those jeans.  
  


  
-=-=-

  
  
Harry had inherited many things from his father, both genetic and material. For some reason, Harry insisted on wearing his dad's old sweaters around the house and even though Sirius said that he didn't mind—he had some trouble with it.  
  
The worst of it all was that on Christmas Eve, Harry had managed to fit—just as beautifully as James once had—in those dreaded denims.  
  
Harry insisted on putting up the tree decorations by hand and was up on a chair trying to hang the star. Sirius watched Harry. He watched Harry's arse shift around in the tight jeans as he stretched, his body trying to adjust his reach to the top of the tree.  
  
Again, all of this could have been easily avoided if Harry had just used his wand, but he always insisted on doing things the non-magical way. Something about not being able to participate in Christmas traditions with the Dursleys, and now Harry simply didn't want to rely on magic for the things he'd wanted to do as a child. Decorating the tree being one of them.  
  
Sirius watched Harry struggle for a while. He sat on the sofa and enjoyed the view, laughing and sipping his hot cider.  
  
"You _could_ help you know," Harry said as he turned to look at Sirius, who wasn't hiding the fact that he really was revelling in Harry's distress.  
  
"It wasn't my idea to not use magic. I'm quite comfortable here, thank you," Sirius teased in return and crossed his legs.  
  
Harry mock-frowned at him then grinned again. "Fine, enjoy the view," he said.  
  
"Oh, I am," Sirius replied.  
  
Sirius wasn't sure if it was his imagination or if Harry was now deliberately displaying his arse more in view.  
  
"You're going to fall," Sirius said. He didn't mind the show but he also didn't want Harry to break a leg.  
  
"You'll just have to catch me," Harry said without turning and tried to stand on his toes to reach the top. He turned to his left to grab some glittering dust to sprinkle on the tree when his foot slipped. "Whoa..."  
  
Sirius leaped in towards Harry and grabbed him, saving him from a four foot fall. He could have easily eased Harry's fall by using his wand, but his first instinct was to jump in instead.  
  
"You could have used magic," Harry said as he tightened his grip around Sirius and Sirius still carried him in his arms, moments after the fact.  
  
"I reckon I've been living with you for too long," Sirius answered. He gently moved his arms to help Harry stand, and when Harry got to his two feet he still hadn't let go of his hold around Sirius’s neck. "Are you okay, hurt anywhere?"  
  
Harry shook his head. He unhooked his hands from around Sirius's neck and Sirius immediately missed the touch. "It's really too bad," Harry said and walked away from Sirius. He reached the sofa where Sirius had placed his drink and sipped from it. "Merlin, this is actual non-alcoholic cider. I thought you'd put Firewhisky in it."  
  
Sirius laughed. "You're so much like James," he said and turned to the liquor cabinet to grab a bottle. He felt the tension that had emerged in the room. He knew that Harry was watching him but he was too scared to turn. He had mentioned James again when something had happened between him and Harry.  
  
In the beginning, it was a way to ease the tension between the two, but now, it happened almost on impulse and Sirius couldn't stop himself. It was like his mind and consciousness _had_ registered that it was wrong to want Harry and the reaction was just—reflex.  
  
"I don't want you to think of me as my father." Harry grabbed the bottle of Firewhisky and poured it in two glasses. Sirius noted that Harry had finished the non-spirituous cider.  
  
"Maybe you should stop dressing like him," Sirius answered. His tone was soft and friendly. It was true. In the early hours of the morning when Sirius was still half asleep, he'd stumble into the kitchen and see Harry at the breakfast table. He'd mistake Harry for James half the time.  
  
In the beginning, it was heart-breaking to see James there, knowing that he was supposedly dead. Eventually, Sirius had just learned to ignore his first instinct and instead to recognise the figure as Harry, not James.  
  
"I thought..."  
  
"You thought what?" Sirius asked, grabbing Harry's shoulder and trying to hold him in place. He was afraid he'd offended Harry.  
  
"I know you cared for my father, and I just wanted to make you happy. Give you something familiar about him, but..."  
  
"But?" Sirius pushed gently.  
  
"But, it's hard to still want you and ignore how you felt—"  
  
Sirius leaned in to kiss Harry. Something he'd wanted to do for so long. He didn't know if it was because he was so much like James or because he genuinely wanted Harry. It was hard to try to reason with his body and his mind. Ever since Harry had come to live with him in Grimmauld Place, it was hard to not want him.  
  
Harry kissed Sirius back, he tightened his grip around Sirius's waist as though if he'd let go, Sirius would change his mind. Sirius didn't want to change his mind. He wanted this moment. He wanted Harry.  
  
Harry moaned into Sirius’s mouth as he rubbed his hand on Sirius’s erection. "Want you. Need you, _Sirius_ ," Harry whispered and Sirius thrust into Harry's hand, hoping that he'll want to continue.  
  
Harry unbuttoned Sirius’s trousers and Sirius’s hands moved from Harry's shoulders, grabbing his arse. Sirius couldn't help but groan into Harry's mouth as he felt Harry's hands on his erection for the first time. Harry's hand was cold and it balanced perfectly with the heat Sirius felt was emitting from his body. Sirius tried to move his hands to the front of Harry's jeans but Harry grabbed Sirius’s wrists and wordlessly insisted that Sirius’s hands stay where they were.  
  
Sirius cupped Harry's arse tightly as Harry began stroking him. He thrust into Harry's hand again vigorously as he bit Harry's lower lip with a kind of need he hadn't expressed to anyone in a very long time.  
  
A few short moments later, Harry was on his knees and his tongue began to lick the head of Sirius’s leaking cock. Sirius groaned fervently, grabbing Harry's hair tightly trying to set a rhythm. Harry moaned around Sirius’s cock nearly causing him to come undone.  
  
"No..." Sirius whispered. "Not like this."  
  
"What?" Harry looked up at Sirius, letting go of his cock from his mouth.  
  
"I want to come inside you...bend you over the sofa," Sirius said as he pulled Harry up by his hair and kissed him again, pushing his tongue in Harry's mouth with all the hunger he could muster. "Maybe, I want to watch you ride me, Harry."  
  
Harry's eyes widened as though Sirius had just give him his Christmas present. He turned Sirius around and pushed him on the sofa and took his time removing his sweater and his jeans. __James's__ jeans.  
  
Harry was a screamer, Sirius discovered; not that he minded. He loved watching Harry gracefully rise and sink on his cock, mumbling incoherent words along with "how long I've wanted this," and "better than I ever _fucking_ imagined."  
  
Sirius had to bite his lip a few times from screaming with Harry. He pushed Harry back at an angle as he started to stroke his cock that was pressed in between the two of them.  
  
Harry came all over Sirius's hand and chest; shortly after Sirius had spilled himself inside Harry.  
  
Harry collapsed on Sirius's chest, Sirius still inside him. He was panting and kissing Sirius’s neck, licking the sweat off his skin.  
  
Sirius grabbed Harry by his waist and gently pulled out. "That was..."  
  
"Amazing," Harry said. "I want to do that in every room of this house."  
  
Sirius laughed and pulled Harry in for another kiss. "We can leave the decorations for later," he said and raised an eyebrow at Harry who seemed to understand his meaning. He pulled up his trousers and grabbed the bottle of Firewhisky and the two glasses as Harry gathered his clothes. "Don't..." Sirius said, setting his gaze on Harry's clothes. Harry bundled up the clothes in his hands and threw them in the fire.  
  


  
-=-=-

  
  
The next morning when Sirius woke up in his bed, he saw the back of a man laying next to him. His untamed black hair and his skin just a hint lighter than Sirius's. His breath hitched for a moment, then he remembered all the details of the night before. Then, Sirius had to remind himself to recognise the body next to him was Harry, not James.

* * *

THE END


End file.
